Huskus
The 'Huskus '''are an unplayable NPC faction in Hyrule Conquest. Description The ancient insectoid Huskus once had an Imperium that spanned the entire Kokiri Forest until the Gohma of the Misery Mire swept across Hyrule centuries past and initiated a genocidal war against them. Eventually the natives of Hyrule pushed the Gohma back to their swamps, but at that point the once proud Huskus Empire was in ruins with only a handful of survivors. Over the centuries they have slowly rebuilt their society deep in the Kokiri Forest, where they have chosen to worship the ancient Sage Palagard. The Huskus refuse contact with outsiders, and while they never seem willing to go out of their way to attack anyone, they are not above decapitating an innocent person who happened to wander into their territory. History Prehistory The Huskus are one of the most ancient species in Hyrule, their age nearly that of the world itself, created as a servant race to the Sage Sulkaris. They were allies of the Trilith against the Druthulidi during the numerous conflicts of the primordial world. During this time, their leader Valadeku killed Iemanis, the progenitor of the Gohma, earning them their eternal hatred. Ancient Age In its zenith of power, the Huskus Imperium once spanned the entire Kokiri Forest and much of eastern Hyrule. In 3000 BG, the Fallen Sage Sulkaris encountered the Gohma, gave them power and turned them into her own personal army. The Gohma went on a rampage and began eating everyone in their path, and the Huskus Empire was their primary target. Eventually the Huskus allied with the Akkalans and drove the Gohma back, but at that point, the Huskus Empire was in ruins, reduced to a small sanctuary hidden away from the rest of the world. The current Sages caught wind of this disaster and deemed it wise that after a given time a Sage must choose a successor to inherit their powers and abilities. The Huskus Palagard was chosen to succeed Sulkaris, and for five millennia he serves as the adviser of many Huskus Emperors and Empresses. Shortly after the Great Deku Tree created the Kokiri, Palagard names him his successor as Sage of Forests. Over time, the Huskus become myth and legend to all but the most ancient inhabitants of the world. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, following a Gohma raid, the incumbent Empress Tamako is invited by Kasuto to a meeting with the other leaders of the people of the Kokiri Forest, in an attempt to create an alliance to strike against the Gohma. Tamako refuses to lend her armies to help the Kokiri, stating that she doesn't see sufficient evidence that Sulkaris is responsible. Despite their initial refusal, the Huskus later change their minds and send an army to assist the Kokiri, the Wolfos and the Deku Tribes. After Kasuto and Saria subjugate Sulkaris and encase her in a block of emerald, they ask the Huskus to keep watch over her. Tamako accepts, and charges Palagard with this task. The Return of Sulkaris Palagard's Sanctuary falls under assault from a Gohma army around 126 AG. The Gohma emissary Agitha attempts to negotiate with Empress Tamako for predictable results - the Huskus refuse to listen to them and mobilise their armies for the defence of their home. However, the Gohma ultimately break through the Huskus defence, consume Palagard, free Sulkaris, and exterminate every last Huskus. Language The Huskus speak their own tongue known as Ancient Huskus, as well as Deku. Units Standard * Worker Caste *Warrior Caste *Forest Knight *Priestess Caste * Gunner Caste * Thunder Caste Heroes * The Empress * Palagard Trivia * The Huskus faction symbol is the Forest Sage's medallion from the ''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * The Huskus race was originally conceived by the UndyingNephalim in a Dungeons and Dragons roleplay session. * Category:Factions Category:Non-Playable Factions